Next 2 You
by Gee14
Summary: Miranda moves away to America, but where she wants to be is next to Justin. Will Justin be able to stay Next 2 Her?
1. Chapter 1

_Five years ago, __**Justin's POV:**_

I walked down the stairs of my house and opened the front door.

There was a huge truck parked in the driveway of the house across the street.

There was a family moving in!

I wonder if there's a boy my age in the new family.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, and looked up into the eyes of my mother.

"Justin," she said, "there's a little girl over there. She's your age, and she's new. Do you want to meet her?"

I nodded, and let my mother guide me across the street, and over to the family standing on the front porch.

As we approached, the two adults, and an extra pair of feet turned around and smiled at us.

"Hi! We live across the street. I'm Pattie, and this is my son, Justin. I noticed you have a daughter around his age, so I thought I'd bring him over."

I didn't see the girl at first, but then she emerged from behind her mother's legs.

She was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen.

Being only ten years old, I haven't seen _that _many girls . . . but out of the ones I know, she was now the prettiest.

I smiled at her, and waved. She blushed and hid herself behind her mother again.

"Well, that's very nice of you. I'm Silvia, this is my husband Jay, and my daughter, Miranda."

_Hm, Miranda . . . _I thought to myself.

"Justin, why don't you show Miranda around?"

Silvia grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her over toward me.

"That's a great Idea. Go ahead Miranda!"

Her dark skin made her shine in the sunlight, and her dark curls surrounded her little face.

"Okay," she said to her mother, as she walked closer to me.

"Come on," I said to her, "I'll let you meet my friends."

I looked over at her and she smiled wide. "All right."

_Three years later, still __**Justin's POV:**_

"Hey, Ryan, have you seen Miranda today?" I looked over at him, and he shook his head.

"Nope, why?"

We were sitting by the pond near our neighborhood. Miranda was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago. She's never late.

Chaz walked up behind us and leaned against the bench. "Where's Miranda?"

"Obviously not here." I spat at him.

There was a rustling to our right, and we all looked over to see who was there.

"Hey guys." Miranda walked slowly over to us. Her head was bent over, and her hood was up. She spoke quietly.

I stood. "Hey, what happened? You're never this late."

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just took the long way today."

She hugged me, then the others, and sat down on the bench.

I sat down close beside her and placed my arm around her shoulder. "Miranda, seriously, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Tell us!" Chaz exclaimed.

Miranda sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, pushing me away.

"You guys, I'm moving away . . ."

I felt the stiff silence right after she finished her sentence.

Ryan finally broke the silence. "When? Where?"

She shook her head and placed her head onto her knees. "Don't worry, I'm staying for the rest of the summer. But when school starts back, I won't be here anymore."

I felt like crying. "Why?"

"My mom got some new job. _Again_. She got transferred three years ago, so that's why we moved here. But now she's being transferred again. To . . . Virginia."

"Miranda, that's in a different country."

I slapped Chaz in the arm and gave him a look. "You're not helping Chaz."

He rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes.

Her shoulders were shaking, and I could here her sniffling.

"Come on Miranda, don't cry . . ." I pulled her close to me, but it was no use. She was full out sobbing now.

I looked at the guys, and Ryan sat down on the other side of her. Chaz squeezed her shoulders from behind.

I didn't know what else to do, so we all just held her like that.

_The end of the summer._

Miranda's father closed the trunk of the moving van, and called out to Miranda and Silvia to hurry up. They were supposed to be in Virginia in two days.

The guys already said goodbye, and went off to do something else. I knew they cared, they just didn't know how to express it.

Miranda was pale and extremely quiet as she walked over to me. She stared into my eyes, and then squeezed me as hard as she could.

"I'm going to miss you Justin. I really am." I squeezed her back just as hard, and I let a few tears fall. Miranda wasn't crying; she'd completely run out of tears.

The week after she found about moving, she was like a broken faucet.

"I'm gonna miss you too, M." I made a quick glance at her mother, and she looked sad.

Miranda isn't talking to her parents. Especially her mother. Whenever they tried to talk to her, she either ignored them, or left the house and came knocking on my front door.

Then I remembered the necklace I bought her as a going-away present. It was her favorite color, green.

"Here, I got you something." I pulled her around to the side of her now sold house, and pulled out the necklace.

"Turn around." I told her. Then I clasped it around her neck, and fixed her hair back into place.

She held the big, silver letter connected to the chain in her hand.

"_J?" She asked. "_Does the "_J"_ stand for _Justin?"_ I nodded and she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes. Then, she kissed me.

I was shocked, but I covered it up with a smile. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give _you _something to remember me by."

"Miranda, come on! We have to go."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the sound of her dad's voice, and grimaced.

"Goodbye Justin."

I pulled her back and hugged her one more time. "I'll never forget you Miranda. Not ever. Just remember, you can always call me if you want to talk. I gave you my home number, remember?"

She nodded, and another tear fell down her face. "Oh, and here."

She pulled out a piece of paper, and placed it into my hand.

"That's my new address, and my new home number. Please don't lose it."

She looked into my eyes deeply.

"I won't. I promise."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the moving van. She got inside and I closed the door behind her.

She placed her hands onto the window, and I placed my hands over hers.

Her mother tried to hug me, but I just pulled away quickly. She seemed hurt, but so was I.

"Bye." I muttered to Silvia. I didn't even look at her dad.

As they drove off, Miranda didn't look back. I watched after her as she headed off of this road, and onto a new one. The road to her _new_ life.

My mother placed her hands on my shoulders. "Everything'll be okay Justin. She'll be fine."

I just shook her off and stormed into my house.

Now I couldn't even look across the street without shedding a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later, still **Justin's POV:**_

My life has officially changed.

The fame, the fans, the attention...

I'm still getting used to it all.

"Justin! _Justin Bieber, over here!"_

My head snaps back and forth, left and right, looking at all the people who want to ask me questions.

My new bodyguard – Kenny – pushes me along, preventing me from making any contact with my fans.

"Keep your head down." I listened to Kenny and looked at the ground. But I couldn't help looking back up every now and then at a fan or two.

There were so many of them!

My crew and I are en route to the state of Virginia.

I was excited about going for a certain reason... I just don't remember what was supposed to be so important about that place.

It was really starting to bug me.

"Justin, hurry up!" I looked ahead and saw my manager Scooter waving me over to the tour bus.

I quickened my pace, and managed to wave to a couple of girls to my left, before closing myself up in the bus.

"Sorry to tear you away from your fans, but we're on a tight schedule now."

I nodded at Scooter, and went to sit down next to Kenny on the couch.

_**Same day, Miranda's POV:**_

"You actually _know_ Justin Bieber?"

I looked at my new friend Amanda, and smiled. "I used to. I lived right across the street from him two years ago."

I can't believe Justin – _MY_ Justin – is _famous_ now.

She nodded, and then squealed. "Look, he's on the TV!"

I followed her gaze, and there he was. Walking to his tour bus.

"Are you going to his concert when he gets here?"

I nodded slowly. "My mom still felt bad about making me leave him behind when we moved, so she bought me front row tickets. I still don't forgive her for making me move though."

Amanda looked shocked. "I would forgive her! You get to see him again!"

"Yeah, but I doubt your mom has made you move from place to place your entire childhood."

She slumped her shoulders. "Well, if you never moved here, you wouldn't be my friend."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, what are you wearing to the concert?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I _do_ know that I'm going to wear the necklace that Justin gave me the day I moved away."

I hopped up off of my bed and walked over to my jewelry box, and opened it.

The green of the chain began to shine in the sunlight coming from my window.

I pulled it out, and clasped it around my neck.

When Amanda saw it, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I haven't worn this since I moved into this house. I was too depressed. But now since I'm going to be seeing him, I don't mind."

"Well, you're going to look amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks."

A few more hours went by, and then Amanda had to leave.

So I walked over to my closet, and started looking through what I bought the other day.

I want to look good tomorrow night.

You never know what could happen.

_**The next day, still Miranda's POV:**_

It was time.

I got myself ready, and put on my outfit.

A purple off-the-shoulder top, faded light green jeans, and purple flats.

Purple, because I remember it was Justin's favorite color.

And green jeans to match the necklace he gave me.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Miranda, are you ready to go?"

I still grimaced at the sound of my mother's voice, but replied, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm in the car."

I looked at myself once more in the mirror, and then I headed downstairs, and outside to the driveway.

My mom was in the driver's seat, and the car was running.

She waved me over. "Come on, Miranda!"

I rolled my eyes, and quickly got into the front seat.

"Isn't this exciting? You get to see that Justin again! I can't believe he's _famous _now. Isn't that something?"

I nodded and turned my body toward the window. I just couldn't wait to pick up Amanda so my mom would stop trying to talk to me.

My mom sighed quietly and pulled out of the driveway.

We were at Amanda's house faster than usual. My mother was speeding to get there.

I knew she just wanted Amanda to fill the awkward silence.

As soon as Amanda opened her front door and saw us in her driveway, she was already screaming.

"Oh my gosh! I can't _believe _we're going to a _Justin Bieber_ concert!"

I got out and walked around to the back seat to sit with her. "Yeah, I know."

We talked about what might happen if we had the chance to meet up with him, and what we would say.

When my mom pulled up to the curb, Amanda and I hopped out, and joined the other die-hard fans waiting to be let in in front of the arena.

All the squealing was making my ears hurt.

When the ticket ladies stared opening the doors, we all walked in and redeemed our tickets and headed to our seats.

My stomach started churning as Amanda pulled me to the very front row.

The arena was filling quickly, and the first opening act - Burnham - was already starting to perform.

I was getting tired of waiting for Justin to come out and perform, but pretty soon after Sean Kingston got off the stage, Justin was due out in fifteen minutes.

"Oh my gosh, fifteen minutes left!" Amanda was screaming about everything!

I smiled at her, and held onto my necklace. "I can't wait."

Finally, the moment everyone was waiting for: Justin's performance.

He rose up onto the stage on a platform, and into a huge metal ball looking thing.

His song Love Me started playing, and then, the show had finally begun.

Seeing him have so much power on stage made me feel so proud to know him.

I just hope he didn't forget me. He promised me he never would.

He glanced at me a few times, but nothing else happened.

I have to admit, I was a little disappointed, but I decided to let it slide.

Maybe he just didn't get a long enough look at me.

At least, that's what I hoped.

Justin was almost halfway through the concert, when it happened.

He was floating in the air inside a metal air balloon, singing his song Up.

He was looking down at all the screaming fans, but then, he turned around to face the front row.

Where I was sitting.

He stopped singing for just a few moments when we made eye contact, but then he kept going.

At that moment, my heart longed for him. I really wanted to hug him, and just...talk.

My eyes had started to water, but I blinked away the tears and just smiled instead. I didn't want to look like some crazy obsessed fan or something.

He kept looking over at me every other minute or so, and then the song ended. He floated back to the stage and got off of the balloon, and jogged backstage.

Amanda squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me.

Now I couldn't wait for this concert to be over. I just wanted to see my Justin again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin's POV:

I jogged backstage and grabbed a water bottle.

I sat down on the couch in my dressing room and thought about that girl in the front row.

She seemed _so_ familiar to me. I know her from somewhere, and I just can't put my finger on where.

Then it hit me.

My mind flashed back to the day that my best friend Miranda moved away. The day she told me to please never forget her.

How could I forget someone like her?

She was beautiful. She was sweet. She used to always smell like strawberries.

My Miranda. I smiled to myself as I thought of all of the memories we had together.

Then I thought of something.

I got up, threw my water bottle away, and went off looking for Allison.

When I found her, I asked her a question.

"Allison, you didn't choose the One Less Lonely Girl yet right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Why?"

"Because I have a request. There's this girl in the very front row. She's wearing a purple top, with green jeans. Her name is Miranda. I want you to go ask her to be the OLLG, okay?"

She raised her eyebrows, but agreed. "Okay Justin."

She walked off, and I immediately was excited.

I couldn't wait to see Miranda's reaction when she got to see me up close again. I just wanted her to be in my arms again.

Then I remembered on her last day in Canada, when she kissed me.

I'd never felt so good in my life after that. That was my first kiss.

The next thing I knew, it was time for me to get changed and go back out onstage.

Right when I was about to go back out onstage, Allison pulled me aside.

"Justin, she's all ready in the other room, okay? So we'll send her out."

"Did you get the right girl?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Purple shirt, green jeans, and she had on this green necklace with a "J" on it."

My heart tugged a little when she told me that. I just remembered I gave her that necklace on her last day, before she kissed me.

"I nodded back at Allison. "Yep, that's definitely her."

She smiled. "You better get going Justin."

Then I ran back onto the stage.

**Miranda's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was chosen to be the OLLG.

I really get to see Justin again. I couldn't believe it.

I sat there on the couch thinking about how amazing it was going to be when I walked out onto the stage, and stand in front of Justin.

I just hope he actually remembers me.

The next thing I knew, it was time for me to walk out onto the stage.

Justin's fans were screaming and shouting while he sang One Less Lonely Girl, and the closer I got to being seen, the more nervous I was.

But there I was, walking out onto the stage. Justin turned around, and stared at me.

Then he smiled so wide, it looked like it hurt. He handed me a huge bouquet of red roses once I sat down in the stool I was led to.

Then he started jumping around the stage and singing his heart out.

It was so amazing getting to watch him do this. I always had a feeling that Justin would be something big one day.

When the song was over, Justin grabbed my hand and we ran off the stage together, leaving the crowded arena of screaming girls behind us.

When we got backstage, Justin led me to his dressing room, and closed the door behind us.

Then, he just stared at me for a few seconds.

It started to weird me out. "Um…Justin? Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. Then, he walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't believe it's you Miranda. I just can't believe you're here."

It felt like a giant weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "So…you didn't forget me?" I asked him.

"Well…" He trailed off.

My smile faded a little.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I know I told you I'd never forget you. But…so many things have happened in the past few years that I just couldn't keep track of everything…"

I put my finger over his lips. "It's okay Justin. I understand. I mean, you're not only to blame here. I never did call you. I was always going to, but I thought that if I did, my life would be ruined all over again."

He was looking at me intently. "I never called you either. I just couldn't do it."

He hugged me again.

"You still smell like strawberries." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What?"

"You always used to smell like strawberries. And you still do."

I smiled. "Really. Well. I never noticed that."

Then he hugged me again.

"Justin, where are you?"

Justin looked over at a man standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming Scooter."

Justin immediately ran out of the door.

Scooter looked at me and smiled. "Do you two know each other?"

I nodded. "More like we _used_ to know each other. I used to live right across the street from him when we were ten."

He raised his eyebrows. "So…"

"I moved away when we were thirteen."

He nodded. "Oh. Well, you and Justin will have some time to bond. I'll make sure of that."

I looked over at him. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

Then he walked out the door, and I was alone again.

I sat down on the couch and took a magazine off of the coffee table.

It was always so funny to me whenever I saw Justin on the cover of a magazine.

I opened one up and skimmed through it, while I watched parts of Justin's concert on the monitor in the dressing room.

Right around the time I had gone through three of the magazines, Justin came back into the dressing room.

"Hey Miranda." He said.

I put down the magazine and looked over at him. "Hey. You're doing great out there."

He smiled at me, and then grabbed a water out of the mini fridge.

"Thank you."

I nodded. "So, do you enjoy your new life?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, most of the time. What about you? How are you doing?"

I looked down at my hands. "It's okay. I mean, I wouldn't mind rewinding time."

He was silent for a minute. Then he spoke.

"Do you have any new friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, one. Her name is Amanda. In fact, she's in the front row right now. She was standing right next to me before."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

I nodded. "Yep. She was really excited when I told her that I used to now you."

He laughed. "I'm sure."

We were silent for a few more minutes. This wasn't what I expected to happen when I met up with him again.

I was expecting for us to have a long, reminiscing conversation.

"I'll be back in about twenty-five minutes. I have to do the finale. Then, I'll make sure that we can get Amanda back here."

Then he got up off the couch and walked back out onto the stage to finish for the night.


End file.
